The present invention relates to polyene compounds and more particularly to dienoic compounds derived from aryl intermediates with the general formulae: ##STR2## where
R is H or lower alkyl of from 1 to 5 carbon atoms
R.sub.1 is H, lower alkyl of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms or aralkyl.
A synthesis of methyl 7-(4-methoxy(-2,3,6-trimethylphenyl)-5-methyl-hepta-2,4,6-trienate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,979. A synthesis of 2,3,6-trimethyl-p-anisaldehyde is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,681.
Other prior art publications include U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,246 and Swiss Pat. No. 616,134 describing the synthesis of certain pentadienals and esters of pentadienoic acids of the following formula as intermediates useful in the preparation of antitumour polyenoic agents: ##STR3## where
R is formyl and CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,979 describes the synthesis of 5-(2,3-dimethyl-4-methoxy-phenyl)-3-methyl-2,4-pentadien-1-al as intermediate for the preparation of anti-psoriasis and anti-allergy polyenes. M. P. Reddy, et al. (Synthesis, 1980, (10), 815-18) describes the synthesis of some 5-aryl-3-methyl-2(E)-pentadienals and their oxidation to pentadienoic acids.